silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke's Heroes vs. Villains Cast Assessment
This is the host Luke's cast assessment for Silly Survivor's twentieth season, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, by LukePrower. Luke: To start off, we went through every season and took our picks. Each crew member had large lists of thirty or more players, and we eventually narrowed it down to about twenty-five. There was a lot of discussion of whether or not to have an even number of winners, represent every season or not, you name it. To ultimately decide our big twentieth season All-Stars season, we had to take the players and decide if they fit into the category of Hero or Villain. After a lot of speculation, a lot of cutting and many other things; we believe we decided on the perfect cast of twenty to make a great season. In random order... Heroes Mikey Van Riper Fans vs. Favorites Mikey was certainly one of the most memorable players from this season, being loyal to his alliance while working against the major alliance controlling the game. His loyalty eventually left him standing when his entire alliance was voted out by final five. His social game convinced the majority three alliance to turn on their affiliate and bring Mikey to the final four, but Mikey couldn't stay longer than that and was voted out for being the biggest likability threat to win. Hopefully this time around, he'll be on a much better tribe and not side with the minority alliance. David Bowie Sound Stage 2 Bowie was definitely someone we all wanted to see back. He's not only hilarious, he's extremely smart and charming. Basically a master of the social game, but he's not deceptive at all. He led his alliance and stuck to it throughout the whole season, until his ultimate blindside when his supposed allies did turn on him. With the right cast, he may be able to maintain control and work over a proper alliance to potentially do well and maybe even win the season. Andrew McOrange Magic Islands & Second Chances Andrew's a strange case this season. In his original season, he was on a dying tribe, yet managed to still make the merge with his allies and a tight alliance. However, things came crashing down when he was voted out. He wasn't the last person from his tribe, so he had to live with the title of "The one who failed". This title brought him back for Second Chances, where he was on a dying tribe once again after a tribe switch. This time, he managed to use his social game to go deep into the game and become a threat to win. He actually became the last of his switched tribe this time, and was voted out in fourth place for being a big threat to win. He improved a lot over his first two seasons, so let's see how he does on his third time around. Candy Chiu Gravity Falls We went back and forth on this one. Candy didn't go terribly deep into the game, but for her time in the game, she kept her tribe winning and only attended one Tribal Council before the merge by giving her all in every challenge. When her duo partner got voted out at the merge, she was left alone to fend for herself. But being the biggest threat to win and the outsider of a big pact, she was unanimously voted out. To really drive the point home, the person she voted had an idol played on them. She's ready to bring her social game and likability back for another shot to win. Tails Prower Green Hill Green Hill was a great season full of many great players. Aside from winning, Tails played an amazing social and strategic game, and didn't have individual Immunity once until the very last challenge. He kept his alliance strong and stayed on the good side of just the right people. He fell into a few ties in the season, but never got voted out due to keeping his allies close and tight. Bringing his partner in crime to the very end, Tails won the game. With his social game and brains, he hopes to do it again. George Washington USA & Second Chances George has one of the greatest comeback stories in Survivor history. Having gotten voted out early for being a huge leader figure back in USA, him getting cast for Second Chances was a no-brainer. In his second time, he proved to be a powerhouse of a social, strategic and physical player. He had a great duo alliance going, until an idol play took him out of the game, when he could have won it all. George is back, and hoping no idols will get in his way this time. Scrooge McDuck Disneyland & Fans vs. Favorites This one is funny because Scrooge played two seasons in a row, had a one season break, and now he's coming back. Survivor is becoming just another Saturday night for him. With good reason, because he's amazing. I'd classify him as one of the greatest players to ever play. His first season, he was great in all aspects of the game. His second season, he practically dominated socially, strategically and physically. However he fell flat in both his seasons when he landed in third place before final threes were as common, where he would have won had he made the finals both times. Let's see if he can make it up just one more placement and bring home the gold. Bart Simpson Springfield Thing about Bart is, he just played, and he's already turning around and coming back to play again. He was on the dysfunctional Family tribe and lost all his tribe members before final sixteen. He was absorbed into a tribe and used his social game to carry himself to the merge, then through the merge and to the end where he won in the craziest Final Tribal Council in Survivor history. Amazing underdog story, and it'll be great to see him on a hopefully better tribe. Bruno Mars Sound Stage 2 Bruno is a definite something. When it came to casting from his season, a few names came up. His was one of the first. Having played a powerful game on his tribe and establish himself as a strong player post-merge, Bruno was targeted almost immediately. Using an idol as a threat to keep himself in the game, he worked to take out his enemies and work with his friends, until his blindside. The two goats he intended to take to the end were taken by someone else, who won the game. Bruno's changed his game up and is ready to play again. Thomas Jefferson USA & Second Chances Originally playing in USA, Thomas was amazing. He did very good, but one major issue stood in his way of glory. He happened to be in the season with so many amazing players, that he kinda fell into the shadows. Returning for Second Chances to get his well needed fame, he achieved it by mastering idols, leading his alliance, dominating challenges and socially working his way to the end and winning the game. He claims that he's proven himself already and will take things more gently this season. Will he succeed? We're gonna find out. Villains Sheldon Plankton Bikini Bottom & All-Stars Moving into villains, casting Plankton was kinda important for this cast to be complete. He worked his way through his original season, lying and deceiving everyone he could. Don't underestimate him due to his size. When this guy returned for All-Stars, he proved that his All-Star title was earned. Lying continuously and messing up Tribals, before getting voted out in a 2-1-1-1 vote. Let's see how the third time charm works for ol' Sheldon. Dipper Pines Gravity Falls Many people could argue that Dipper is a hero, but we conclude that he is a definite villain. Having flipped on friends to stay true to his alliance and keeping the person he hated in the game, purely to use as a goat, Dipper became one of the most unpredictable players we have ever had. Contestants claim that there's a negative aura that surrounds him whenever they're playing with him, and it's exactly that type of person we want on the Villains. Hopefully he's better with Juries this time around. Elmo Sesame Street & All-Stars The thing about Elmo is, he never really goes incredibly far. But that doesn't stop him from making his mark. Infamously known for never telling a single thing that wasn't a lie, urinating in his tribe's water (which he won an award for), his fight with Kermit, and just all around starting discomfort and drama. Of course, his reputation took him out really early in All-Stars. There's no way Elmo can win, but he's definitely gonna make the season entertaining. Rouge the Bat Green Hill Rouge, oh dear, this one who was known for her constant fights with other players and ability to avoid getting voted out at every Tribal before they finally got her at final five. Her sass, her outspoken attitude and her disloyalty, accompanied by her challenge strength; Rouge is the recipe for a killer casting choice. She will definitely start fights, she will definitely cause drama, she will surely do much more, and hopefully improve her placement. Finnick Odair Panem Finnick was an insanely popular player back in Panem, due to his charming personality and deceptive gameplay. He brought Peeta to the end and lost when the Jury was angry with his performance, as he caused the eliminations of almost everyone there. Finnick may have lost the game, but remained a fan favorite for some time and just barely missed out on Fans vs. Favorites. Well, here's his second shot. Let's hope for him the best. Sue Ellen Armstrong Elwood & All-Stars Sue Ellen was not only our only ever female winner, but also one of the greatest players we've ever had. She controlled the entire season of Elwood from beginning to end and won almost unanimously. She returned for All-Stars and went really far there, too. But she was against many people who were just as strong as she was, so maybe this time around she'll have a good idea of how All-Star players play and can take home another victory. Roger Waters Sound Stage 2 Waters is a definite need in the cast. Infamous for flipping on the leader David Bowie to carry goats to the final four so he could win the game easily. This proved to work out for Waters, as he won the game unanimously with a Jury of eight. He was very conniving and dominant, yet charming and smooth with the social game. Not the person you ever expect to betray you until you see your name written on his parchment. It'll be great to see him back and see what plans he has. Shadow the Hedgehog Green Hill Of course, Shadow. Notorious for making countless deals and subsequently breaking them, staying true to only one ally until the very end. Shadow backstabbed some of the closest people who were very loyal to him, causing him to be hated by many. His Final Tribal Council performance needs much more work if he wants to win, but he has all the potential to win challenges, manipulate and most of all: backstab. Shadow will certainly be interesting to see this time around. L Lawliet Japan & Fans vs. Favorites L is another player I would consider one of the greatest to ever play. Infamous for flipping on Vegeta's big alliance in Japan and lying continuously, but constantly telling people to keep him in by convincing them that they need him. He made the finals, but his deception and poor Final Tribal Council abilities cost him the game. He really brought everything up when he returned, controlling the game from beginning to end and bringing his whole alliance to the final three, and winning after the first ever tied Final Tribal Council vote. Let's hope for more flips, blindsides, and one-liners from this character. Paul Simon Sound Stage & All-Stars Paul is one of the most popular players to ever play, winning The World's Tribal Council. Remembered for being entertaining to watch, deceptive and terribly backstabby. He backstabbed his best friend when he saw him as a threat, and made it to the end in both the original Sound Stage season and All-Stars. He lost both times due to his lack of social game. He hasn't played in a long time and he swears to be more social this time, but also promises to keep the entertainment high. The game has changed a lot, but has he changed with it? And this concludes the cast assessment. We expect an amazing season. If you don't think this cast is amazing, then you're not a Survivor fan.